


【HP/ABO】取暖（十七）

by VesperRain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain





	【HP/ABO】取暖（十七）

“你去找了那个鼻涕虫吗？”小巴蒂把自己裹得严严实实，缩在壁炉边的沙发上烤火，脑袋都懒得动一下。  
“是斯拉格霍恩。”雷古勒斯脱下斗篷，闻到一屋子的薄荷糖味儿，“他提到去年有个疯狂的食死徒追上门差点弄死他，那是不是你？”  
“可能吧。”  
“考虑到时间、能力和作风，我想那是你。你对他干了什么？”  
小巴蒂慢悠悠地将里层的毯子往上拉了拉，打了个哈欠。“谁知道……也就是，逼问啊、追打啊之类的，大概还骂了几句吧。嗯，我好像想起来了，那条鼻涕虫可好玩儿了，长得跟头海象似的，一个劲说他认识多少名人想要我放过他。”  
雷古勒斯不想继续这个话题：“魔杖快做好了，格里戈维奇的手艺值得信任，后天就可以去拿。”  
小巴蒂顿时精神了。“好的。”他吮吸着大拇指，“好的。”  
雷古勒斯把巧克力饼干倒进碟子里，刚出炉的甜食散发出诱人的香味，Omega的鼻翼动了动，探头往这边看。  
“那是什么？”  
“饼干。”  
“我要吃。顺便拿一杯黄油啤酒过来，我看到酒柜里有很多。不是说你，克利切——干你的活儿去，我说他。”  
薄荷糖的味道更浓了，雷古勒斯敏感地觉出小巴蒂有什么地方不对。他把食物端过去，沙发上的小巴蒂大摇大摆地将自己埋在抱枕和毛毯里，开始咔嚓咔嚓啃饼干；看得出来，这只Omega穿着他的黑丝绸睡衣，舒舒服服又睡了一下午，现在饿了。  
“我晚上要喝奶油蘑菇汤，嗯……还要烤仔鸡和土豆泥，水果松饼塔，热苹果汁……以及布丁，焦糖布丁，你知道的。”  
火光映得小巴蒂的头发成了橙红，青年在庄园里弄了不少小彩灯，手里拿着不知道是谁的魔杖一点一点，把悬在壁炉上方的小灯泡换成各种颜色，周围还冒出闪光的小星星。  
雷古勒斯冷眼打量着他，目光渐渐移到棕红毛毯中间的一小块皮肤上，那里正源源不断地飘出信息素。  
“焦糖布丁，听到了没有？”小巴蒂吃掉了全部饼干，并贴心地给他留了小半块，黄油啤酒在嘴唇上形成一圈白沫，“我说……”  
雷古勒斯突然伸手抓住他的项圈，拉近两人的距离，在他嘴里尝到巧克力和淡淡的甜酒味。  
“你到热潮期了。”他说，“你一而再再而三地挑衅，以为我不知道？”  
Alpha终于放出了自己的信息素，小巴蒂控制不住地软了身体，双腿颤抖。“卑鄙。”他愤愤地骂道，“你强奸我那么多次……热潮期就热潮期，你不知道买抑制剂吗……”  
“你看看你自己再说话。”雷古勒斯说，信息素加强，Omega软得不像话，他一层层剥开了毛毯，看到自己的丝绸睡袍下摆湿了一块；手指刚触碰到胸口的红点，小巴蒂就发出一声呻吟，随即咬住嘴唇偏过头，一副宁死不屈的表情。  
这一偏头，小巴蒂眼中顿时出现了惊恐。“你把那玩意挪开，或者罩上，打碎，什么都行！”他叫道，“不许在这里！”  
雷古勒斯顺着他的视线看过去，意识到那边放了一面古色古香的等身镜，金色边框刻满了复杂的花纹，镜面映出面色潮红、衣衫不整的小巴蒂，身上压着西装革履的他。  
他有了一个主意。  
“你说我强奸是吗？”他将手指伸进睡袍里边，“那就没必要按你说的来了。”  
“你要干什么？”小巴蒂打过去一耳光，然而那力气跟抚摸一个样。  
Omega还待再挣扎，雷古勒斯就把他抱了起来，走过去，他眼睁睁看着自己离镜面越来越近，黑色丝绸轻飘飘划过敏感的皮肤，很好地起到了撩拨的作用。  
“你……”小巴蒂吐出一个字，接着出口的就成了更加响亮的呻吟，雷古勒斯进入了他湿润的穴口，顺顺利利地深入，被填满的满足感和被暴露的羞耻感让他的脸烫得要命。  
“看着镜子。”雷古勒斯揪住他的头发，他不得不将镜中的景象一收眼底——自己的嘴唇水润、鲜红，哆哆嗦嗦地说出含混不清的话，粉嫩的乳头被傲罗有力的手指夹住，挺在微凉的空气里，乳房被揉捏出了阴影，告诉他自己的胸脯是多么柔软。  
他不想往下看，但雷古勒斯改而抓紧他的双手，别到背后，不容反抗地将他摁到镜面，冰凉的触感和体内的火热叫他难以思考；他的余光瞥到自己的小腹，阴茎立了起来，分开的双腿间有一根肉棒进进出出……  
“不要，不要！”小巴蒂哭喊，“你放开，别在这，我不看，你这……啊！”  
猛烈的一顶让他失了声，只好可怜地任凭Alpha摆布，黑色丝绸在身前飘动，项圈哗啦啦地响动。他被连续几下顶在花心，跪都跪不住，雷古勒斯从后面扶住他，感到一阵一阵温热的体液浸润着自己的阴茎。  
小巴蒂的大部分重量都交给了镜子，他哼哼着接受这场交欢，结果忽然发现雷古勒斯的动作停了，甚至从他体内抽出并逐渐远离——空虚感立刻放大，他难以置信地回头瞪着Alpha。  
“你不是说我强奸吗。”雷古勒斯说，强行按捺住自己的欲望，“这么不情愿，我就不做了，叫克利切去买抑制剂吧。”  
小巴蒂张口结舌。“你他妈现在跟我说抑制剂？”他咆哮，“现在？！你个混蛋，你找死吗，给我回来！”  
雷古勒斯待在原地不动。“想要？”  
“……”小巴蒂心道到时候拿了魔杖，一定要给这只Alpha来个阿瓦达，“你他妈都干了一半了，你知道我在热潮期，你还问这种问题？！”  
雷古勒斯看着他，大有直接走人的架势。  
“……”小巴蒂实在忍不了，“……想……”  
Alpha忍住笑。“很想要？”  
“……很想……”  
“那就听话点，趴到镜子上，把袍摆撩起来。”  
“你个混——”  
小巴蒂硬生生把后面的话吞回去。热潮烧得他头脑发昏，性爱进行到一半戛然而止的难受和Omega对标记者的本能让他必须忍气吞声，牙齿咬得咯咯响。他气得直喘，还是听话地贴上镜面，撅起屁股，然后亲手把霸占不足半天的睡袍捋到腰部以上。  
他维持着这个羞耻的姿势足足十秒，脑内将钻心剜骨念了几十遍，然后听见扣子解开、拉链拉开的声音。令他恼火的是，他竟然打心底很高兴雷古勒斯重新摸上自己的臀瓣，再次插到他体内深处。  
他们在镜前完成了这场性爱，小巴蒂清晰地看到自己挂着泪珠的脸和颊上的红晕。他张着双腿，被雷古勒斯从身后抱住，粉红的穴口艰难地吞吐着Alpha的肉棒，涌出大量透明液体，黑色睡袍完全敞开挂在臂弯，衬得他皮肤雪白。  
他仰起头，高潮到来的尖叫被雷古勒斯吻进嘴里。  
“圣诞快乐。”雷古勒斯轻轻地说，“汤、烤鸡、土豆泥和松饼，随便你吃，还有布丁。当然了，吃饱后你也知道会发生什么，我这段时间太忙了，要好好补偿一下。”  
“我恨你。”小巴蒂有气无力地说，“……布丁要焦糖口味的。”  
他躺在Alpha怀里开始打盹。雷古勒斯抚摸起他的头发，久违地勾起嘴角，就好像相信今夜的欢爱都出自真心。


End file.
